Harry Potter and the New Witch from the South
by Nickle4aPickle
Summary: In their 5th year, Harry & the gang meet a new witch from another wizarding school. Why has she come to hogwarts? And, has Ron already taking a liking in her?


Let's see here now, this is my 1st HP fan-fic (YAY for me! ^_^) Um. The only thing I own in the WHOLE story is Aurora. Oh, & the plot, too! ^^; Uh. well, here it is!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry Potter & The New Witch From the South  
  
"We should be there in about 10 minutes," said Hermione Granger.  
  
"Oh, good! I can't wait to get to the feast!" said Ron Weasley, licking his lips.  
  
"I'm just glad to be away from the Dursleys," said Harry Potter.  
  
They were starting their 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Right now, they were on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"We should get into our robes," said Hermione. She stepped out of their compartment for a minute so the guys could change.  
  
While she was in the hall, she heard a great deal of commotion coming from the end of the train. She decided to investigate.  
  
"Hermione," said Ron, as he opened the sliding compartment door. "You can co- where is she?"  
  
"I don't know," said Harry. They then heard a great shout of laughter from the back of the train. It sounded like at least 20 people having a party in one of the compartments. They too decided to investigate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they reached the compartment that the noise was coming from, they looked in the window on the sliding door. It was indeed a party, hosted by Malfoy & his Slytherin cronies.  
  
Ron noticed that there was a girl in there he didn't recognize. She didn't look like a first year; she looked to be the same age as the rest! It looked as if SHE was the center of attention; she seemed to be doing all the talking. She was also sitting right next to Malfoy, who had his arm over her shoulders.  
  
Then he noticed why they were all laughing: Hermione was lying facedown on the floor, being made fun of. Ron pointed at Hermione, & he & Harry decided to crash he party. Harry slammed open the sliding door, & him & Ron pointed their wands at Malfoy's throat.  
  
What do you think you're doing to Hermione, Malfoy?" Harry said angrily at him.  
  
"Having fun," Malfoy said smoothly. "You want to join us?"  
  
"Stop playing games, Malfoy. For once, hold your tongue." Harry said, his wand still pointed at Malfoy's throat.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked. He could hear her crying. She didn't answer. "What happened? Why were they laughing at you?" She still didn't answer.  
  
"Do you want to know the truth?" said the girl that he didn't recognize before (& he still didn't).  
  
"What happened?" Ron said, & for some reason, he KNEW she was going to tell the truth.  
  
"She opened the door, asked us why we were so loud, & as she walked toward me & Draco, Crabbe tripped her. Then Goyle hit her on her back a few times. The others started laughing, & then I told them that they shouldn't do that. And then I started telling of when I used to make fun of people, & told them how I stopped." She said.  
  
All while she was talking, Ron couldn't take his eyes off her. It was like she was a veela, but he knew she wasn't. She was just so beautiful, & her voice was soothing.  
  
"Oh, by the way, my name's Aurora Felicia. I'm a transfer student from Beauxbatons." She extended her hand as a sign of friendship. Ron shook it.  
  
"Could you help me lift her up?" Ron said to Aurora. She nodded, & they brought Hermione to her feet. She was still crying, though.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked. She nodded her head. "Alright then, Harry, let's go." Ron & Aurora supported Hermione, & Harry backed out of the room & with his wand still pointed at Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As they headed back to their compartment, Ron & Harry introduced themselves to Aurora. She had brownish-red hair, & bright green eyes, very similar to Harry's. She was as tall as Ron, & she was very thin.  
  
By the time they got back to their compartment, Hermione had stopped crying, & had introduced herself as well. They all went into the compartment, & the guys got Hermione's trunk down so she could quickly change into her robes. The guys & Aurora then waited in the hall until Hermione was finished.  
  
When she was finished, it was time to get off the train; they had arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, did ya like it??? If ya did, tell me in a review! C ya! ^_~ 


End file.
